


I know you have a heavy heart

by liebemagneto



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Брюс совершенно спокоен. Ему не впервой держать в руках чужую жизнь. Кто, если не он — человек, способный в одно мгновение потерять над собой контроль.





	I know you have a heavy heart

**Author's Note:**

> Зеркало на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6856225).

— Поможешь? Я внизу.

Брюс морщится, как от внезапного удара током, и снимает очки. Трёт уставшие глаза. На часах 3:17, им обоим давно пора спать.

— Иду.

Одним глотком допив остывший чай, он вызывает лифт. Брюс не спрашивает, в чём дело, просто спускается на нижние этажи Башни по первому слову её владельца.

Тони лежит на операционном кресле — с зияющей дырой в центре груди, и сосредоточенно перебирает какие-то схемы.

— Когда ты спал в последний раз?

— Неважно, я в порядке. Спасибо, кстати, что поинтересовался. Я тут был занят, кое-что усовершенствовал. Готов? Я знаю, ты всегда хотел посмотреть на эту… штуку поближе.

Брюс не верит своим ушам. Тони никому не позволяет прикасаться к реактору.

— Что нужно делать? — он достаёт очки, останавливаясь в нерешительности.

— Ничего особенного, ты справишься. Вытащи один провод и присоедини новый реактор, всё будет тип-топ.

Тони смотрит внимательно — его влажные карие глаза чуть щурятся от яркого света, — и ждёт ответа. Хоть какой-то реакции.

— Кажется ты говорил, что от этой «штуки» зависит твоя жизнь, — Брюс улыбается уголком губ и закатывает рукава халата.

— Поэтому я прошу именно тебя.

Он вздыхает и наконец-то замирает у края стола.

Брюс совершенно спокоен. Ему не впервой держать в руках чужую жизнь. Кто, если не он — человек, способный в одно мгновение потерять над собой контроль. Он делал это сотни раз, научившись прятать своего монстра.

Тони никогда не сомневался, он доверяет Брюсу. Значит, всё будет хорошо — и никак иначе.

Тони передаёт ему реактор — с той же скрытой улыбкой во взгляде, с которой в очередной раз подвигает поближе корзинку с картошкой фри в забегаловке за углом.

Запуская руку внутрь, Брюс старается не дышать. Сколько различных приборов он собрал, со сколькими взрывоопасными и хрупкими материалами работал, сколько операций провёл, но ни разу ему не приходилось быть настолько осторожным. Он не испытывает отвращения, касаясь вязкой токсичной жидкости, лишь горечь — никто не должен идти на такие риски, никто не заслуживает столь мучительной борьбы за право умереть.

Тони что-то говорит — его голос помехами звучит на фоне.

— ...не трогать… док… торопись…

Брюс откидывает перегоревшие провода в сторону и взволнованно прижимает ладонь к его груди, к почерневшей от интоксикации коже. Тони дрожит.

— А теперь поставь вот это на место.

Брюс благодарен — за то, что Тони не сдаётся. За то, что делает вид, будто эти операции для него так же приятны, как полёты над ночным Нью-Йорком. 

Новый реактор сам примагничивается к контактам, стоит Брюсу заменить им свою ладонь, беспомощно пытающуюся скрыть последствия взорванной бомбы.

— Ну как? — это всё, что он, знаменитый учёный-физик, чей портрет висит в школьных кабинетах рядом с Теслой и Эдисоном, может сейчас спросить.

Брюс не спрашивает о свойствах реактора, о его мощности или строении, не пытается изучить то, к чему у него никогда не было и, возможно, никогда больше не будет доступа. Сейчас это неважно.

Он спрашивает: «ну как?», наклонившись над операционным столом.

— Ты отлично справился, Брюс.

Тони устало хлопает его по плечу.

Брюс вновь опускает ладонь на его грудь. Скользит по реактору в бок и накрывает сердце. Настоящее, живое.

В любой момент способное погибнуть.

Его собственное замедляет ход и замирает, когда Тони — тот, кто когда-то первым протянул руку помощи, — вынуждает его наклониться ещё ниже.

Целуя Тони Старка, Брюс перестаёт думать.


End file.
